


The Wedding of the Century

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Diplomatic Ties [2]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years of hunting Cain, Abel and Ion return home. And then things get interesting when a treaty stipulates that Esther and Ion get married. Now they just have to survive six months of wedding planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which There Is a Homecoming, a Proposal, and a Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters. This is set five years after the end of the anime.

**In Which There Is a Homecoming, a Proposal, and a Treaty**

Abel let out a sigh as Byzantium appeared on the horizon. They were almost home. At least, Ion was almost home. He still had some traveling to do before he'd reach Rome, but at least he could find a comfortable bed and a warm meal here, and hopefully, Seth would take care of his passage back to Rome. Ion was practically bouncing with excitement, and Abel smiled. The young Methuselah had grown up quite a bit over the five years of their journey, but there were still traces of the boy he'd been when they first met. However, Abel hoped that this homecoming would be happier than Ion's first.

A half an hour later, he and Ion were seated in the parlor of the Duchess of Moldova sipping tea. Mirka was clearly pleased to have her grandson home. She had insisted on them keeping the story of their travels for now.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, and you'll probably not want to repeat it too many times, so we will wait for a larger audience. Most of the people you'll want to tell will be at the treaty signing any way."

"Treaty? What treaty?" Ion asked.

Mirka smiled. "We've made some very good progress towards peace since you've been gone. Queen Esther has been instrumental in helping get the Empire and the Vatican to sit down together. There's a formal treaty signing in two days. We were worried that we were going to have to put it off, but that doesn't seem like a problem now. It's a three way treaty between the Empire, the Vatican, and Albion."

Peace. Abel smiled. How long had they been working towards this? And now it seemed like they were finally going to achieve it. Abel wasn't naïve enough to believe that a treaty would put an end to all of the problems, but it would help.

"How is Esther, I mean Queen Esther?" Ion sounded tentative and nervous.

"Queen Esther has been doing a marvelous job." Mirka smiled knowingly. "She has really grown into her position. She's been such a help with the treaty negotiations."

Ion flushed, and Abel hid a smile behind his teacup. Ion still carried his strong affection for Esther. Abel found it rather charming. The two youngsters were well suited to one another and made a good pair. He rather hoped Ion would continue to pursue Esther. They were good for each other, and he could tell that they would make for a very strong couple.

"Any way, I should let you to get some rest. We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon for the treaty signing, and we'll be needing to get you two proper clothing for the event."

Abel began to feel nervous. Past experience had taught him that when a woman said he needed 'proper clothing' he was in for several hours of torture. Of course, given the fact that he was a priest, there was a limited amount of things he could wear. That at least was comforting. A maid showed him to a bedroom, and Abel gratefully took in the well appointed bathroom. Hot showers were the closest thing to heaven that he knew of. And the bed looked very tempting.

A hot shower later, Abel curled up in the softest bed he's seen for a long time. Closing his eyes, it wasn't long before sleep came calling. He surrendered easily to its embrace. And it was with reluctance that he left it. However, the little maid standing at his bedside wasn't about to let him stay asleep. As she had also brought him food, Abel was inclined to forgive her. After polishing off his third helping of French toast, Abel was ushered into an anteroom where a man with a measuring tape was waiting. Abel let out a sigh.

The next hour and a half was spent being measured and fitted for clothing. When he was finally allowed to escape, Abel found himself being dragged off to join Ion for a briefing about the actually treaty signing ceremony. Thankfully, Abel would simply be part of the Vatican delegation and wouldn't really have any responsibilities other than being polite and making sure no one got killed. Ion, on the hand, had apparently been tapped as one of the treaty signators. He had the fun of being drilled in the proper etiquette and in practicing his part of the ceremonies.

Once that was done, they were all hustled aboard an air ship and were on their way. Abel stared out the window and couldn't help but wonder how things had changed in the five years that he had been gone. There had been little to no contact in those years. An occasional letter had made its way to him, but he'd had precious little news. Typically those letters were from Cardinal Sforza. They tended to be a little formal and stilted, but they kept him apprised that everyone at AX was doing fine. He was always instructed to take care of himself and to contact the Vatican if he needed their help. She never included any news of problems and difficulties, but Abel knew that was more to keep him from worrying rather than their lack.

He had missed all of his fellow agents and especially the cardinal. Caterina had always held a special place in his heart. She had given him a reason to let go of his past and start living again. He'd watched her grow from an uncertain young girl into a powerful and stubborn woman. He knew she felt guilty over the measures she had taken to revive him for the battle in Londinium. Abel didn't blame her. Caterina had done what she thought was best and what was needed at the time, and he had a feeling that Lilith would have told her the same. He had known he could trust her when he gave her the code to Lilith's capsule, and her actions hadn't betrayed that trust. Abel hoped he had convinced her of that.

His first letter from her had been an apology and explanation of her actions. Caterina had come perilously close to speaking of things the two of them had skirted around for years in that first letter. He'd written back almost immediately. Abel only hoped that he had convinced her that she had done the right thing and that she wasn't guilty of anything. He was looking forward to seeing her again as well as seeing the rest of them. Abel was so proud of Esther. She had really risen to the occasion, and by all accounts was doing a wonderful job as Queen of Albion. Some time during the trip he nodded off. When Abel awoke, it was dark out, and all he could see out the window were the lights from city below. With a sigh, he got up and decided to find a bed.

Their landing in Paris woke him in the morning. Breakfast was served onboard before the whole group headed off the plane to meet the welcome party. Abel recognized both the AX agent who met them as well as Colonel Spencer.

"Welcome to Paris." Father Havel smiled at them. "You all should have about an hour to freshen up before the ceremony starts. Rooms have been arranged for everyone, and your luggage is being taken there as we speak."

Abel let himself be swept off with the rest of the party. His bags were waiting in his room, and his new uniform was already hung up waiting for him. With a sigh, Abel sank onto the bed, taking a moment to compose himself. With another sigh, he heaved himself off the bed and headed for the shower. Time to get this treaty signed. Then he could go home. Half an hour later, Abel emerged from his room dressed sharply in his uniform and looking every inch an official AX agent. One of the various staff members led him to a room where he found the rest of the Vatican party assembling.

Almost immediately Abel found himself on the receiving end of hugs and welcome homes from his fellow agents. Even Hugue was there accompanied by a young woman who shyly introduced herself as Sister Agnes. Sister Kate finally grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the knot of agents and towards the Pope and his siblings.

"Lady Caterina." Kate was almost beaming. "Look who decided to join us for the treaty signing."

Caterina stood there in her most formal robes and a serene smile on her face. Abel couldn't help noticing she looked paler than he remembered and a little worn.

"Father Nightroad, I take it that your business has been taken care of and you'll be returning to us."

"I have, Cardinal Sforza. I was on my way back to Rome when I was informed of the treaty signing here."

Her smile suddenly shifted to one he remembered from the young girl he'd saved, and Abel had Caterina in her arms. He hugged her back, hiding his frown in her hair. Something had changed about Caterina. She pulled away after a moment.

"Welcome home, Abel."

The moment hung between them before Caterina quickly switched back to a more formal demeanor addressing the room. "I believe the ceremony should be starting soon. We should be getting into our places."

They all assembled and began the procession to the hall where the treaty signing would take place. The delegations from the Empire and Albion were already there. Abel smiled to see Ion and Esther standing close to one another, both blushing and speaking quietly. Esther's hand was clasped in Ion's, and the look on the young Methuselah's face was rather intense. Esther was nodding in response to something Ion was saying. Unfortunately, before he could watch things develop between them the ceremony began, and they were forced to separate and take up their positions.

The ceremony was really quite boring. There wasn't a single attempt to disrupt it, and the speeches got to be a bit much. Abel bit back a grin at Ion's brusque signature before the young man resumed his position at Esther's side. The two took up their quiet conversation again, Esther's hand finding its way back into Ion's. Abel found himself watching the pair rather than paying attention to the ceremony and fighting the urge to take Caterina's hand in his own. The ceremony began to wind down to the final speeches. The whole ordeal was almost over when Esther's glad cry of "Yes!" interrupted the last speech.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the two just in time to see Esther lean forward and kiss Ion on the lip. Ion had both of her hands held in his own. Esther beamed at them all.

"He proposed."

The Duchess of Moldova burst into laughter and grinned at Francesco. "I told you he was the perfect choice. The ink's not even dry yet, and he's getting the ball rolling."

Ion was clearly confused. "What?"

Cardinal de Medici frowned. "Did you read the treaty? It clearly states that the Queen of Albion will marry an Imperial noble, specifically the Earl of Memphis. You signed your agreement to the proposition."

Ion gaped at them before looking at Esther. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Esther smiled. "I liked it that you asked me for yourself not because you had to. You were the only one I'd agree to marry."

He kissed the palm of her hand. "If this is what you really want."

"It is. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Abel watched the scene with a smile until Mirka uttered the fateful statement.

"Now we just have to plan the wedding."


	2. In Which the Planning Begins and the Earl of Memphis Hides from His Grandmother

**In Which the Planning Begins and the Earl of Memphis Hides from His Grandmother**

The closet on the second floor of the guest quarters in the Palais Royal was actually a rather popular place. Abel had originally retreated there after the treaty signing ceremony to try and collect a sense of calm. The end of the ceremony had brought the end of his reprieve from questions. Everyone wanted to know what had happened in the five years he had been gone, and Abel found that after several years of semi-isolation, he needed some breathing space. He'd only intended to take a few minutes.

However, Ion had joined him shortly after that, and he was refusing to let Abel leave the closet for fear of giving away his hiding place. Apparently, Esther had been called off to deal with some matters of state, and Ion had been left at the mercies of his grandmother. Given that Esther had no living family, Mirka had been put in charge of planning the wedding, and she wanted to get started right now. Some of the details were already obvious like the Pope officiating the ceremony, but there were plenty of other things that needed to be dealt with. It was understandable why Ion had fled.

Then Leon had joined them along with Wordsworth after the later had done something to offend Sister Kate. The closet was beginning reach capacity. Leon had playing cards however, and he decided that Ion needed to learn how to play poker. Abel was considering making his escape. There was much more room in here, and if things continued this way, there would be more asylum seekers arriving any moment now. He'd been edging towards the door when it flew open.

Cardinal Sforza stood there hands on her hips. "The maids would like use the linen closet so they can finish their duties. If you must hole up some where, I would suggest your rooms or some place that won't inconvenience the staff. Earl Fortuna, your fiancée is looking for you."

There were complaints and grumbles, but the closet was vacated. Caterina caught Abel's arm before he could disappear on her.

"I have a better hiding place. Besides, I need to have a private word with you, Abel."

She led him through the corridors and into a small music room. Caterina sat down on the piano bench, setting aside her cardinal's miter. "No one thinks to look in here. How are you, Abel, really?"

He sighed and took a seat opposite her on one of the windowsills. "I'm good, Caterina. It wasn't as satisfying as I thought might be, but with his death, there is a burden lifted. It's easier to remember who he used to be now, but that Cain was dead before any of this began."

"You're healing?"

"Yes. Finally." He smiled at her. "And no guilt on your part either. You did what you needed to, Caterina. Lilith would have probably told you to do the same thing if it had been up to her."

She ducked her head a little, hiding her expression. Abel reached out and caught her hand in his own. He squeezed it gently. Caterina met his eyes, and he had to wonder at what she was hiding. He knew her well enough to know that something was amiss. And the fact that she hadn't told him worried Abel slightly. He had been her confidant for years, and for her to feel uncomfortable telling him something was a rarity. They had very few secrets from one another.

"Has anyone told you much about what's been going on since you left?" she asked.

"Some. It sounds like you've been busy. How long did it take to get this treaty arrange?"

Caterina sighed. "The better part of three years. Thankfully, his experience in Londinium made Alessandro much more in favor of it. It took us a while to wear Francesco down, but we managed. Then came all the political wrangling on all sides, but it all worked out, mostly. There are still a few things that haven't been addressed, but at this point they're mostly minor details."

The treaty itself was a pretty major accomplishment. And it would explain why Caterina seemed so worn. If she was the one coordinating all of the negotiations, she probably hadn't had much of a break at all in the past three years. There was also the fact that as the face of the Vatican's diplomatic corps, Caterina would be a target for anyone who wanted to put a stop to the treaty. Another reason for her weariness.

Abel kept a hold of her hand. "What has the security issue been like?"

She grimaced. "There are a number of people who are not happy about this. The population of Albion took it the best. I'm afraid we've angered people both in the Empire and in the Holy See. I haven't been allowed to go any place on my own for over a year now. Not since my trip to the Empire."

He raised an eyebrow at that. They had allowed her to visit the Empire? She had to be the highest ranked Vatican official to do so in at least a century. Caterina smiled wryly at him.

"I met your sister. She was interesting."

Abel cringed. He could just imagine that meeting. Both women knew far too much about embarrassing things he had done to be left alone together. He could only imagine the stories Seth had decided to share. He was most likely doomed.

"She thanked me." Caterina's voice was soft and puzzled. "She seemed to think that I had done something incredibly important by making you a part of my life and my plans. I tried to explain that you were the one who had saved me, and it was I who was in your debt for all your support and guidance over the years. She wouldn't believe me though. And then--"

"There you two are," Mirka bustled into the room. "We need you two for the wedding planning. Now come along."

Their moment broken, Caterina returned to her normal businesslike manner. Abel let out a sigh. He wanted to get a little farther in their conversation, but it seemed that would need to wait. They were dragged along to a comfortable sitting room where Ion, Esther, and Alessandro were already waiting.

"Now to business then. We have a lot to get done in six months." Mirka beamed at all of them. "The wedding will be held at Westminster Abbey of course, and Alessandro will officiate. We have the bride and groom, but we still need attendants. Given that this is a Royal wedding, you should each have at least six attendants. Twelve would be better, but if you can't come up with twelve names, that's fine. Oh, also, I think it would be best for Father Nightroad to give the bride away."

Abel blinked. Mirka moved on. "Now, Cardinal Sforza, I understand that you are the Duchess of Milan?"

"Yes." Caterina answered hesitantly.

"Wonderful. I'll put you in charge of the bridal party's gowns then. The fashion shopping is much better in Milan than in Byzantium or Londinium." Mirka sailed on, "Now about the reception…"

The Duchess of Moldova continued in this vein for at least another two hours. Caterina had started to take notes, and Abel was just struggling to keep up. To his surprise, Alessandro was almost as involved in the planning as Mirka was. Ion and Esther simply looked rather stunned. It was an utter relief when the Duchess finally announced that they had done all they could do for now. Abel felt drained when he walked out of the room. Perhaps now he could finish that conversation with his cardinal.

Unfortunately for him, Caterina was almost immediately called away to deal with some Vatican matter, and Abel was left on his own. Though not for long. His fellow agents soon found him and dragged him off for a 'debriefing'. It was dinner before they were done with him. When Abel finally sank into bed, he found himself glad that they would only be in Paris for another two days.

Hiding soon became his modus operandi. However, Abel was not the only one doing so. Mirka was determined to get as much of the planning for the wedding done while all three parties were present and almost everyone was avoiding her, Ion especially. Esther at least had the excuse of pressing state business, but not everyone else was so lucky. And to add to Abel's frustration, he hadn't had another chance to talk with Caterina alone. He was fairly certain that something had happened while he was gone, but she wasn't willing to talk about it around the others, and he couldn't get her alone.

So that conversation was on hold until they could get back to Rome. At least when they got home they would be safe from most of the wedding craziness. Mirka was acting like a woman possessed. While it was true that it wasn't everyday that one's grandson married the Queen of Albion and his own true love, some of the woman's ideas were more than a little extreme. Thankfully, Alessandro was helping keep some of the more insane ideas, like carrying Esther in on a litter covered in flowers, in check.

Still, hiding was the best option when it came to the Duchess. Closets were the best place. The sanctuary of the music room was no longer safe, and the gardens were hit or miss at best. Abel was just as excited about Esther and Ion's wedding as anyone, but he really didn't want to know every single little detail of the event, and he especially didn't want to be the one who had to sit there while Mirka made decisions about which flowers went where and what music should be played. Especially when he was expected to pay attention. And so Abel wasn't coming out of the closet until it was time to go home.


	3. In Which the Attendants Are Chosen and the Dress Hunting Begins

**In Which the Attendants Are Chosen and the Dress Hunting Begins**

Caterina let out a little sigh and did her best not to fidget. She had plenty of experience sitting through long meetings, but being on her fifth day of wedding plans was wearing on her. Even most Vatican events weren't this mind numbing. It was an important event though, and Caterina hoped this treaty would finally bring about a lasting peace, so she did her best to appear interested in all the little details of the wedding. By tomorrow she would be back in Rome, and life could get back to normal.

Well, as normal as her life ever got. Caterina would admit that she was not a normal young woman. Still it would be nice to go back to normal diplomatic duties. Hopefully, the signing of this treaty would cut down on the work for her AX agents. Things had been tense lately, and without Abel her people were under strength. And it didn't help that the security around her was beginning to drive her crazy. Ever since the assassination attempt in Byzantium, Caterina had hardly been allowed to go to the bathroom without a guard. Her conversation with Abel was one of the few times when she hadn't had security hovering lately.

Abel. Her lips twitched into a smile as she observed on of her oldest friends doodling on a notepad and attempting to pay attention. It was good to have him back. Abel was one of the few people she trusted unconditionally. He had known her for so long, and he was safe for her to let her guard down around and simply be Caterina instead of Cardinal Sforza. However, it also meant that she needed to tell him about the assassination attempt and its consequences. Seth had saved her life that night, but the no one besides the two of them knew just what that had taken. She needed to tell Abel before he figured it out on his own. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to be public knowledge, but she trusted him.

"Now then, I think we've finally reached a decision on the attendants. There will be twelve each for the bride and groom, four people from each of the powers in the alliance. While we're stilling working on some of the specifics of exactly who will represent the Empire other than Viscountess Asran, the Vatican participants have been decided upon. Fathers Wordsworth, Havel, de Watteau, and de Asturias will act as groomsmen while Cardinal Sforza and Sisters Kate, Agnes, and Integra will be bridesmaids." Mirka consulted the notebook that all of the plans so far had gone in to. "There is still some debate about the groomsmen from Albion though it has been decided that Virgil Walsh and Tseng Xiao will represent the Methuselah of the island among the groomsmen. The bridesmaids will be Vanessa Walsh and Seras Victoria for the Methuselah and Colonel Spencer and Elena Amherst for the humans."

Caterina blinked. They were making her a bridesmaid? That was rather unexpected. She and Esther weren't that close and surely there was someone more qualified for the job. Still, it was rather nice to be asked. And the decisions on the attendants meant that they could finally go home. The rest of the preparation could mostly be managed long distance.

Mirka consulted her notes once again. "There has yet to be a decision on the best man, but Queen Esther has requested that Cardinal Sforza act as the maid of honor. I believe that is everything so far, but I'll be in touch with everyone involved. The major things that we need to get started on are the dress selection. Once we have that figured out we can set the color scheme and get fittings arranged. As the maid of honor, Cardinal Sforza will be in charge of that. Please have the rest of the bridesmaids coordinate with her."

Feeling more than a little stunned, Caterina stayed in her chair as the meeting broke up, fighting the urge to slump in exhaustion. She didn't know anything about being a maid of honor. And she didn't know anything about fashion really. Caterina considered herself to have good taste, but being in charge of finding the wardrobe for all of the bridesmaids and helping the bride find her own dress was out of her depth. At least she knew that Milan would have decent offerings for the project. Caterina bit back a sigh. When was she going to find the time to find dresses amidst the rest of her work?

"Lady Caterina?" Sister Kate had appeared at her side. "It's time to go."

She rose from her seat. "Of course."

Abel joined her as she headed out of the room. "Are you all right?"

Caterina smiled. "Do you know anything about going shopping with a group of people? And I don't even like shopping. When I was little, Mother would take me out with her, and the first thing that happened when we got to the shops was that I would ask for a snack since I was hungry and tired."

He laughed. "You'll do fine, Lady Caterina. Think of it as a just another negotiation to win. You've gotten Francesco to agree with you before. What could be harder?"

She patted his shoulder. "You clearly have never been dress shopping. Would you make sure everyone is ready to go? I need to see if Esther has an idea of what she wants in her dress."

It was easy enough to catch up with the young Queen of Albion.

"I hope you don't mind being my maid of honor, Cardinal Sforza." Esther smiled at her. "I just couldn't think of anyone else who would be better suited for the job. I know you'll do a wonderful job."

Caterina kept her doubts to herself. "I wanted to ask if you had anything in mind for the dresses. That way I could get started on some of the research for them."

"Oh." Esther bit her lip. "I want pastels for the attendants' dresses, but I'm not sure about the color. White or ivory for me. Long dresses for everyone. I want something with sleeves, but the bridesmaids' dresses don't need them. Oh, and I'd prefer it if your dress was a little different than the rest of the bridesmaids'."

At least she had an idea of what to look for. Hopefully, Sister Kate would be able to give her a hand with the dress selection. Thankfully, Milan was known for its fashion, and Caterina could hopefully both run the dress search for her estate their and still get her own work done.

The rest of her day was spent gathering all of her people and preparing for their departure. They finally got into the air just before sunset, and Caterina found herself dropping into sleep shortly after that. The flight provided a chance for her to catch up on her sleep. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was until she woke the next morning in her own bed. Someone must have carried her in from the Iron Maiden.

The morning also brought duties to fulfill. Caterina resisted the urge to pull the covers over her had and go back to sleep. With a sigh, she rolled out of bed. Time to get started. Hopefully, Sister Kate could put together a list of dressmakers for her to start with while Caterina dealt with the day's affairs. She would also need to get a full debriefing from Abel on the events of the past five years on his part. Father Havel could take care of briefing Abel on what had happened here.

By the time she was dressed, Caterina found tea and breakfast laid out in her sitting room along with a stack of reports. With a sigh, she sat down and began her morning routine. She was halfway through all the reports by the time she was done eating. Sister Kate appeared with out Caterina needing to call.

"You have two appointments this afternoon, Lady Caterina. Father Havel is currently briefing Father Nightroad on the activities and events of the past year. Is there anything else you need?"

"Could you compile of list of dressmakers in Milan that specialize in wedding and formal gowns?"

"Of course, your eminence."

She took the rest of the reports to her office to finish. Her meetings to day were with minor officials and shouldn't take too long. That would mean she could spend most of the afternoon hearing what Abel had been doing for the past five years. Caterina had no doubt that would be a long conversation, and one they would want to keep private. She turned to the paperwork with a sigh. It was tedious but routine.

Later that afternoon, she and Abel sat in the secluded garden that was Caterina's favorite sanctuary. She knew Abel well enough to know that there had been things in the past five years that haunted him that he would need to get off his chest. It was near sunset when they he finished. Tears had been shed and some demons laid to rest. They returned in time to eat dinner in the commissary with the rest of the agents. Caterina had not had a chance to discuss her assassination attempt, but she could do that later. Tonight had been Abel's turn to talk. Caterina went to bed feeling satisfied with the days work.

The next morning, though, Caterina was feeling rather intimidated by the length of the list of dressmakers that Sister Kate had come up with. There were at least seventeen names on the list. With a sigh, she reached for the phone. If she made the calls now, perhaps she could work a trip to Milan into the next week's schedule. She wanted to be able to send some patterns of dresses to Esther by the end of the month. The sooner they could get this ordeal over with the better.

Caterina spent the next few weeks wading through paperwork and checking out dressmakers. A number were struck off the list due to rudeness while others were removed due to lack of selection or inability to deal with the size of the order that would need to be placed. She had sent Esther some sketches from several of the shops, and she was scheduled to visit Londinium in a few weeks to discuss things with the young queen. Hopefully, they could cut the list down to just one or two shops then and arranges visits for the following month. That would still leave plenty of time for the dresses to be made and for fittings and adjustments.

Her trip to Milan had been both enlightening and frustrating. Word had gotten out that she was in charge of the wedding attire for Queen Esther of Albion, and Caterina had nearly every dressmaker in the region at her door. Thankfully, Sister Kate and Father Havel managed most of them, but she had still spent far too much time talking about clothes with people. Caterina hoped that Esther would make a quick decision. She was getting very sick of looking at pictures of dresses.

When her trip to Londinium finally rolled around, the cardinal had managed to limit the field to five shops. She had dress samples from all of them as well as lists of the shops specialties when it came to design and fabric as well as color and fabric swatches. Even if they could only decide upon colors at this meeting, it would put them one step closer to having this while mess dealt with. Caterina hoped that the rest of her duties as the maid of honor would be a little less stressful. She doubted that Esther would be a monster bride, and though she had her doubts about figuring out the bachelorette party, Caterina was fairly sure she could muddle through it. If worst came to worst, she could ask Seth for advice on that. She had the feeling that Abel's sister would be more than happy to help out.

Caterina checked her calendar. There was another five months before the wedding. She let out a sigh. They still had a long way to go.


	4. In Which Cardinal Sforza Travels Between Rome and Londinium Frequently

**In Which Cardinal Sforza Travels Between Rome and Londinium Frequently**

With a deep sigh, Caterina reached for her files. They had finally reached Londinium. Now she'd get to spend the next two days discussing dresses with Esther before flying back to Rome. It wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. Still, she might be able to get this whole ordeal over with sooner rather than later. Caterina did not want to spend all her time until the wedding fussing over these dresses.

Someone from Esther's staff met her at the airfield and then got her settled in a suite a Buckingham Palace. Caterina took the time to change from her cardinal's robes and fix herself a cup of tea. She knew that the simple habit of a sister was not what she was supposed to wear in public, but there was only so much of the cardinal's robe she could stand. The thing was heavy, and the hat really was ridiculous. Besides, she doubted that Esther would mind the informality.

It was nearly an hour later when Esther appeared in her doorway.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Cardinal Sforza. I lost track of time."

Caterina rose to her feet. "Caterina, please, your majesty. And it was no bother."

"Esther." The young woman insisted firmly, gesturing for her to sit. "It would be nice to have at least one person who forgoes all the formalities."

"All right, Esther."

A maid brought in a tea service, setting it down on the table between the two women before excusing herself. Esther poured them both tea.

"What have you found for me, Caterina?"

"We're down to five dress shops. I've brought a number of samples from all of them. It would help if you could give me a better idea of what you want in the way of the dresses. Some of the shops have different specialties. It would also be a good idea to finally choose colors. That will narrow the field some."

Esther helped herself to a scone. "Colors I can do. The flower girls will be in pink, the bridesmaids in rose. You'll be in blush, and my dress will be white."

Caterina nodded. "All right. This is what I have for you."

Two days later, Caterina was exhausted, but they had managed to cross one of the dress shops off the list. Unfortunately, Caterina had a meeting back in Rome tomorrow, so the visits to the dress shops would have to wait. She would be free again in two days, but Esther had meetings through the rest of the week that she couldn't get out of. So, it would be next week before they could get together again.

At this point, the plan was for Caterina to fly to Londinium at the beginning of the week to go over things once more, and then they would make appointments with the dress shops and fly to Milan to check out the shops and dresses in person. At that point, Esther could make some decisions about the dresses, and they could put the orders in and arrange appointments for measurements and the such.

Things didn't exactly work out as planned. While Caterina and Esther made it to Milan, a minor crisis came up before they had seen more than one shop. Esther had to return straight to Londinium while Caterina soon found herself shuttling between Rome and Albion's capital. Three days later, the issues had been resolved, and Caterina was back in Londinium about to embark on her second trip to Milan with Esther. This time they also had representatives of each country's bridesmaids along as well.

This time they managed to get to Milan and start visiting the dress shops without any interruptions. No, instead of international crises, Caterina found herself keeping the peace with the three bridesmaids along for the trip. It was Esther's wedding, but it was hard to tell that with the way they fussed over the dresses. It probably also didn't help that most of these women had never met each other before. Caterina was beginning to dread what would happen when she had all the bridesmaids together.

"What about this one, Queen Esther?" Vanessa Walsh pointed out a dress that had far too many ruffles for Caterina's tastes.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that." Asthe spat.

Caterina felt a headache coming on. If it were up to her, this entire shop would be crossed off the list. It held too many bow, ruffles, and flounces. It seemed Esther agreed.

"Let's take a look at the other two shops on the list," Esther suggested. "I would like to see all my options before making any decisions."

She bit back a sigh at that. More than anything, Caterina wanted to take a break and have a snack. A half an hour with a nice cup of tea and no squabbles. However, she doubted she have a chance for that until they finished with all of the dress shops. By the end of the day, Esther had made decisions on all of the attendants' dresses. She still had yet to find a wedding dress, but they could make another trip for that. Caterina would need to schedule the rest of the bridesmaids for measurements and get the sizes for the flower girls. The mistress of the dress shop had said it would take about two months for the dresses to be made once she had those measurements.

Once Esther was safely on her way back to Londinium with Vanessa Walsh and Asthe had headed back to Byzantium, Caterina finally had a chance to eat something. She herself would have to be heading back to Rome this evening. Caterina had a meeting to go over the AX's budget for the year first thing in the morning. She would also have to see if she could find some more dress shops since Esther had yet to find a wedding dress that she liked. The main problem was that she wanted something with sleeves. Most of the dresses they had seen so far were either strapless or just had spaghetti straps or halter tops.

Caterina also figured she would need to start planning the bridal shower and the hen party soon as well. The bridal shower would the tricky one since Esther's guests would span three nations. Maybe she could arrange a shower in each place. That would keep the size of the showers a little more manageable. All of that could wait until tomorrow though.

She survived the four hours of the budget meeting and spent the rest of the day trying to find the rest of the day trying to find some more dress shops. What she got for her pains was a headache. Mid-afternoon found her canceling several appointments and curling up in her study with a cup of tea and a snack. Planning a wedding shouldn't be this hard when you weren't the bride.

"Lady Caterina?" Abel's head appeared in her doorway. "Are you busy? I can always come back later."

"Come in, Abel. I can make time for you."

He took in her position curled up in front of a fire. "Taking a break?"

"Weddings should not be this much of a hassle. If I ever end up married, I'm eloping." She sighed. "I didn't realize just how much work there was for the maid of honor, and I don't even know where to start with some of the planning."

Abel settled in the chair across from her. "What's the problem?"

"I have no idea what to do about the hen party? I mean," Caterina bit her lip and blushed, "I haven't exactly had much more experience when it comes to romance than Esther has. Actually, Esther probably has had more. I don't think I could pull off male strippers or a bar crawl. Those are the traditional hen party activities. Well, those and risqué gifts."

"I don't think Esther would enjoy that either." Abel smiled. "The point of a hen party is really just to have some silliness and stress relief before the ceremony. Probably any sort of activity that's fun and frivolous would work. If you're really stuck, I have a feeling that Seth would probably be willing to help."

She bit her lip. That could either turn out well or badly. Abel's sister was very well intentioned, but she was also something of meddler. Especially when she thought it would benefit the parties involved. Still, it was an idea.

"What can I help you with, Abel? I doubt you came to hear me fret about my duties as maid of honor."

Abel smiled. "I wanted to see how you were doing. You haven't been around much lately. I'm still getting used to some of the changes around here. I've been a little surprise that there haven't been more assignments given the recent treaty."

"We've been fairly lucky, and I've had people working on finding any problems long before the actual treaty signing. Most of what you've been called out to take care has been the ones that surprised us." Caterina sighed. "Thankfully, the Contra Mundi pretty much died out after the battle in Londinium. They've popped up a few times while you were gone, but the organization has clearly been falling apart. The last time they tried anything was when I was in Byzantium."

Abel's eyes narrowed. "What exactly happened in Byzantium? Everyone had been very vague about your visit there. It was just a year ago, right?"

"Yes." She bit her lip. "It's a long story, Abel, and I have to find Esther a wedding dress. Could you take a rain check for now?"

He frowned a little but let the subject drop. "As long as you don't make me help with the dress hunting."

"Just be grateful you're not the best man," Caterina shot back. "I promise I'll give you the full story later."


	5. In Which the Groom Considers Running Away

**In Which the Groom Considers Running Away**

Abel was beginning to worry about Ion. The young man appeared to be getting cold feet. Not about marrying Esther, no it was clear that he was head over heels in love with the young queen. No, it was the wedding itself that was putting him off. Abel wasn't sure he blamed Ion. It was clear that his grandmother was more than just a little wedding crazy, and Abel knew that Seth was probably just as bad. It seemed like the more Ion heard about the wedding, the more nervous he was getting.

His nervousness was beginning to rub off on Esther. The couple didn't get to see that much of each other these days, and Abel doubted they had gotten any alone time since the treaty signing. It was clearly wearing on Ion. Someone needed to get him to relax, and the task had fallen upon him. To be fair, Caterina was the one who had suggested that they needed to get the happy couple some time alone before either of them had a nervous break down.

Now all he needed to do was track Ion down. That was proving harder than expected. The young man was in Milan for a fitting for his formal wear along with the rest of the groomsmen. Esther and Caterina were also in town, still searching for the perfect wedding dress. Everyone was supposed to meet for lunch. However, Ion had disappeared once the tailor was done with him, and Abel had left the group under Mirka's supervision to go find him. Truthfully, he'd rather find Ion than try to keep the four groomsmen at the tailor's for the rest of the fittings.

It took him nearly an hour, but Abel finally found Ion perched on the edge of the fountain in from of Castle Sforza. Abel gingerly took a seat next to him. They had spent enough time together in the past five years that it was easy enough for him to tell that something was bothering Ion.

"Want to talk about it?"

The younger man sighed. "My life is insane."

"No offense, my friend, but your life was insane before you were engaged."

That prompted another sigh. "True. I just…I just want to be married. Now rather than later. I mean, as it is I never get to see Esther. I thought it was going to be easy. I'd get back, we'd get married, and we'd live happily ever after."

"Ion, there's no such thing as an easy happily ever after."

"This whole thing has gone crazy. All anyone talks about is the wedding, and it's like I don't have any control over it at all. I never get to see Esther, and everything just keeps getting more complicated."

"Weddings are rarely about the groom." Abel grinned. "You just have to remember that there's only another four months to the ceremony. The only thing you really have to worry about is making sure you're not hung-over from the bachelor party. And as for seeing Esther, that's why I was trying to find you. Cardinal Sforza made lunch reservations for the two of you."

Ion's entire face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. You're going to be late at this rate."

With that minor crisis averted, Abel shepherded the young man off to the restaurant. Esther was already there waiting for him, and it was clear that the couple was happy to see each other.

"I think they'll be fine, Abel." Caterina was waiting in for him in the restaurant's lobby. "We should probably find our own lunch. Knowing you, you're most likely starving."

Abel laughed. She did know him. The two of them had a very pleasant lunch at a nearby café. Caterina filled him in on the latest from the hunt for the perfect wedding dress.

"I think we've finally found it. The dress doesn't have sleeves, but there's a little jacket that goes with it. Esther and I are going back to look at it again later today, and if she makes a decision, we'll order it. I will be relieved when it's all over. The other dresses will be ready next month unless there's some sort of emergency."

"How is Esther doing?"

"She's doing better than Ion is, but that's mostly because she has a lot more control over the situation than he does." Caterina smiled. "She has been missing him however. I think it's going to be better for everyone involved if we make sure they're seeing each other on a regular basis. I think that will reduce all our stress levels."

"Shouldn't the best man be helping you with all this?"

She laughed. "I think that Mr. Walsh is having his own issues with being the best man. He seems just as tense as Ion. I have no idea what to do for him. I'm going to see if his sister can do anything about that."

The conversation turned to other things. Afterwards, they each collected their charges from the restaurant, and the two of them went their separate ways. Abel found Ion to be in a much more upbeat mood. They rejoined the others who were staying at Castle Sforza, and Abel had to admit that Caterina was right about Virgil Walsh. The young Methuselah was wound tighter than a spring. They really did need to do something about that before he hurt himself or someone else.

Abel sighed. It might as well be him. Caterina didn't need another headache right now. But that would have to wait. It seemed Mirka wanted to go over his duties for the wedding with him. Abel was hoping there would be an emergency that needed his attention. He would much rather have to deal with some obsessed psychopath than the grandmother of the groom.


	6. In Which the Best Man Considers Running Away

**In Which the Best Man Considers Running Away**

Virgil Walsh missed the days when his life was simple. Despite all the uncertainty at the time, he at least had known just what was expected of him. Not that there was anything wrong with Queen Esther or the way she was running things, but her wedding was driving him crazy. Somehow, he had been made the best man and put in charge of the groomsmen. He barely knew the groomsmen from Albion let alone the rest of them. It was too much responsibility. He'd never even been a groomsman before.

It also didn't help that he was rather intimidated by the idea of throwing a bachelor party. Virgil had always been the responsible one. The only times he been to a bar was typically to drag Vanessa home before she caused trouble. Oh, he drank the occasional glass of wine with dinner, but he didn't know anything about drinking and debauchery which as far as he knew were the standards for a traditional bachelor party.

The other problem he had was he didn't really know the groom. Virgil had met the Earl of Memphis before, but it wasn't like they were close. The best man was supposed to be the groom's closest friend. Virgil didn't even know how to approach the Methuselah from the Empire. Ion Fortuna seemed liked a nice young man, but it was hard to reconcile the stories he'd heard with the soft spoken Imperial noble. Hadn't he gone with Abel Nightroad to hunt down Cain? There were stories of the two hunters and their pursuit of Cain. They were rather contradictory at times actually. Half of them portrayed the duo as a pair as clueless stumbling from one incident to another. The rest painted them as hardened, ruthless men. Virgil would guess that the truth lay in the middle somewhere, but reputations were hard to forget.

None of that was helping the situation any. Virgil was simply overwhelmed with his responsibilities, and he was at a loss for what to do. The Duchess of Moldova had not been very receptive of the idea of switching one of the other groomsmen to being the best man. So he was stuck with this. The only way he could see to solve the problem was to disappear until after the wedding. It wasn't a very good plan he would admit, but it was the only thing that he could think of.

And that was why he was sneaking out of Castle Sforza at two in the morning. With any luck he could get a flight back to Albion and hide out until after the wedding. Virgil made it as far as the front hall. Then he found himself being ushered into the kitchen by Father Nightroad and being offered a cup of tea. Virgil blinked when he realized that Father Nightroad was dressed in a nightshirt and that they weren't alone in the kitchen. He blinked again when he found that the blond in the nightgown fixing the tea was Cardinal Sforza.

"We were already up," Father Nightroad cheerfully informed him, "so it's really no bother."

A cup of tea was set in front of him.

"Cream? Sugar?" Cardinal Sforza asked.

"Two sugars, no cream thanks," he stuttered.

The cardinal doctored his tea before she took a seat next to Father Nightroad.

"May I ask where you were going this early in the morning, Mr. Walsh?" Her voice was gentle.

Virgil felt like a naughty child. "I was…I was running away. I don't want to be the best man."

"Why not?" Father Nightroad was stirring an eighth spoon of sugar into his tea.

"I don't know the groom, I barely know the other groomsmen, and I don't know how to throw a bachelor party."

The two Vatican members smiled at each other, and Virgil found himself wondering if there was something between those two. The cardinal gave him a smile.

"You don't have to personally arrange the bachelor party," she offered. "You can delegate that task to some of the other groomsmen. Fathers Wordsworth and de Asturias would be a good choice. As for not knowing the groom, that is easily solved. You two will have plenty of time to get to know one another before the wedding."

"Ion's even more nervous about all this than you are." Father Nightroad seemed amused. "Start with that as common ground. You'll do fine."

Virgil wasn't sure if it was the tea or simply the cozy presence of the two Vatican officials, but he found himself relaxing and being coaxed back to bed. As he took his leave of the pair, Cardinal Sforza smiled at him again a rather fierce one.

"One last thing, Mr. Walsh. If you even think of think of disappearing on us again, be aware that I am perfectly willing to have my people hunt you down and drag you back for the wedding. It would not be a good experience for you, and the paperwork will make me testy." Her smile was now gentle. "Good night."


	7. In Which the Maid of Honor Does Run Away Temporarily

**In Which the Maid of Honor Does Run Away Temporarily**

Caterina was going to go crazy. When she did, she would not be responsible for her actions. They would probably involve someone's death. Weddings clearly induced mental instability. She sighed and set aside the reports she had been reading. Truthfully, most of the bridesmaids weren't that bad, and Esther really was a dear. However, out of the dozen bridesmaids, there were some who were driving her up the wall. And that didn't take into consideration the women who had wanted to be bridesmaids and hadn't been chosen.

She had taken refuge in her paperwork, and that just showed how desperate she was for some peace. She actually had a meeting with all the bridesmaids today, but that wasn't for a few hours, thank God. They were supposed to be discussing the bridal showers and the hen party. It was not something she was looking forward to.

Nearly four hours later, Caterina simply walked out of the meeting not caring that there was still work to be done. She just couldn't take it anymore. The meeting had gone downhill from the beginning. Caterina had been grateful for Asthe's support, but that it just hadn't been enough this afternoon. Squabbles had started up between some of the Methuselah and human bridesmaids, and things had simply escalated. When one of the girls from the Empire had started screaming in her face about her being a filthy Terran and unfit to even breath the same air, Caterina's self control had snapped.

She couldn't remember what she had said, but it had probably been rude. She'd then stalked out of the Vatican after disposing of most of her cardinal's vestments. She didn't quite fit in on the streets of Rome, but a woman in red dress caught less attention than a woman in a red dress, red cape, and ridiculous red hat. Caterina wandered through the city without a real destination. She ended up in the gardens behind the Villa Aldobrandini with a dish of gelato. Caterina sank down onto the grass and sat back to enjoy the sunshine. The lemon gelato was the perfect combination of sweet and tart and was delicious.

It was peaceful out here. Caterina lay back on the grass and closed her eyes. She desperately needed some peace. There was so much on her shoulders right now. She had hoped that peace would bring a respite from dealing with diplomatic crises, but her workload had actually increased. Caterina found it hard to believe she was still a young woman. She felt far older than her real age most of the time. The stress from Esther's wedding wasn't helping either.

As she watched the clouds passing through the sky, Caterina found herself almost dozing off. She was aware of the passage of time as the sun moved through the sky, but she couldn't bother with moving. She was comfortable and saw no reason to change that. The woman had just about fallen asleep when she heard footsteps approaching her. Caterina's view of the sky was blocked by a familiar face.

"There you are, Lady Caterina." Abel smiled down at her. "We were beginning to get worried about you."

When she just sighed and closed her eyes, he sat down on the grass beside her. "Caterina?"

She rolled so that her head was pillowed on his thigh. "I'm not ready to go back yet."

Abel's hand found its way into her hair, and Caterina let out a soft sigh. It had been years since someone had comforted her by stroking her hair or anything like that. From the time that her parents had been murdered, she had had to be an adult despite her age. She let out another sigh.

"I'm just so tired. It never seems to end anymore." Caterina closed her eyes again. "I believe in my work, but it can be incredibly draining, and there never seems to be a break. I never have any time for myself anymore to rest and enjoy something other than work. As much as I love Kate and Havel, they're not my confidents in so many things. There are some things that I just can't tell them. I've really missed you."

The last slipped out unintentionally. Abel's hand paused then moved to trace her cheek. She smiled ruefully up at him. This conversation was skirting dangerously close to the one subject they never discussed. As long as she had known Abel, Caterina had known that he still carried with him the fear and guilt of causing those he cared about danger and death. Between that and the fact that he would outlive most of his human companions, she had known that any attempt a relationship other than friendship was doomed from the start. They both kept a careful distance between each other, reducing temptation. Anything more than friendship between them stayed unspoken.

However, since his return from hunting down Cain, Abel appeared to have healed from some of that. There were other changes in circumstance as well that might effect things as well. Abel smiled.

"I missed you too, Caterina."

They sat like that in comfortable silence for awhile. There had not been much of a chance for time like this since she had created the AX. When they both were younger, Caterina had often stolen away to the nearest garden. Abel had followed, and they would spend afternoons watching the clouds pass by or a fountain burble. It had been a way for Caterina to find some inner peace while dealing with her uncle and the rest of the family.

"Caterina." Abel's voice was gentle. "We can't stay here forever."

She wanted to pout and ask why not. However, she knew perfectly well why not. As much as she wanted to right now, she wouldn't forsake her responsibilities. She forced herself to sit up. Abel's arm came around her shoulders, and she leaned into his support. Caterina rested her head on his shoulder. She still wasn't ready to leave yet. Well, if leaving meant a long hot bath and a cup of Kate's tea, she was, but Caterina doubted that was what was waiting for her.

"You know you can tell my anything, Caterina." Abel's voice was soothing.

She nodded. "I do."

Closing her eyes, Caterina made a decision. She had been dancing around the subject for far too long with him.

"I told you I would tell you the full story about my trip to Byzantium. How about over dinner tonight?"

Abel nodded, rising to his feet. He held out a hand to help her up, and Caterina took it.


	8. In Which There Are a Few Secrets

**In Which There Are a Few Secrets**

Abel nervously knocked at the door to Caterina's chambers. He had a feeling that he was going to get a number of answers to some of his questions tonight, and he didn't think he would like all of them. Something had happened to Caterina while she was in Byzantium, and it had changed the cardinal. The fact that Caterina had been so hesitant to talk about the trip had set off alarm bells in his head. That no one else seemed to know what had happened there also worried him.

There was also the fact that he was rather in love with Caterina. She had given him a reason to live after losing Lilith. He had had no idea how much saving Caterina would change his life. Despite what he was she had always accepted him. Sometimes he wondered if she had come up with the AX just so he would have a place to belong. It also hadn't helped matters that he had been her sole confidant after her parents' murder. Caterina as a teenager had been charming and easy to care about. As a young woman, he hadn't stood a chance.

He was well aware that the feelings were mutual, and that neither of them could pursue a romantic relationship. He was still too hurt and scared after what he had already lost, and Caterina didn't dare show any hint of weakness to the Vatican. So they had spent years dancing around the subject instead. It was one of the few things they had never talked about. One of the reasons he had become so fond of Esther was that she reminded him very much of Caterina at times. One of the reasons he had been so hesitant to pursue his cardinal was the fact that she was human and he was not. He would outlive her, and Abel wasn't sure if he could survive losing her after he knew what it was like have her as his own.

But anymore that didn't seem as valid a reason as it had before. The last few years had brought a number of things to Abel, and healing was one of them. He would admit that he often felt far more alone than he liked, and with Cain dealt with, some of the fear that had plagued any romantic thoughts had subsided enough. His own brush with death had also reminded him that while he could out live Caterina, he could also be killed before she died. If Caterina was interested, Abel was willing to give the two of them a chance.

However, that was all speculation at this point. He needed to find out what had happened in Byzantium tonight. It was still bothering Caterina, and that concerned him. A servant admitted him to Caterina's rooms, and Abel was led to her study. He found a table set for two there and Caterina dressed in a simple habit of a sister. He hadn't seen her in something so casual in years. Once they had been served, Caterina dismissed her servants, and they were left alone.

Caterina smiled. "We can talk after we eat. I hope you don't mind simple fare. I just wanted comfort food."

Abel wasn't about to complain. They tucked into the meal, neither feeling much need for conversation. Afterwards, the pair settled in chairs before the fireplace. Caterina drew her knees up to her chest.

"I was there for a diplomatic mission. You knew that. The delegation contained some of the hardliners. We were hoping that the trip would help change their minds." Caterina bit her lip. "One of them tried to kill me."

Abel waited. Several minutes later, Caterina continued, her voice flat and emotionless.

"He pretty nearly did. Even with the best medical care they couldn't have saved me, and I have lost too much blood to survive the transition to Methuselah. Seth offered me an option. She said that it most likely wouldn't work, but it was more of a chance to live than I had without it."

It was Abel's turn to bite his lip. What Seth had offered was more than a risk. It had never worked with a regular human before. It could have killed her. Of course, it sounded like Caterina had been dying already. Both thoughts paralyzed him. He could have lost her, and he might not have known until years later. But Caterina was still talking.

"It worked somehow. So I'm Crusnik 05 now." She gave him a little half smile. "I've only ever activated the nana machines to twenty percent, and that was mostly just to see what would happen. Anyway, Seth explained my not dying away as luck and very good medical technology and put me under Viscountess Asran's care to recover. After that things went on normally except for my increased security."

She became serious again. "You're the only one besides Seth who knows."

He met her grey eyes. She was waiting for some sort of response. He wrapped his hand around hers. He understood the caution and secrecy. Francisco would use this against her if he knew. She could loose her position as Cardinal and Duchess of Milan as well as become more of a target than she already was. His heart hurt for her. He knew better than anyone the isolation that this brought with it. Caterina was not exactly human any more, but she wasn't a Methuselah either. She was more alone than she had ever been.

Impulsively, he kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you for telling me. You and I are going to have to find so time, so we can make sure you know what you're doing with your new abilities. I don't want you to find yourself in trouble and not know how to protect yourself."

Caterina visibly relaxed. Abel kept a hold of her hand. He wasn't ready to let go of her. It was comforting to have her hand in his, and Abel knew that he wasn't going to be able to let her go. He couldn't keep up this dance around their feelings much longer, and truthfully, he didn't want to anymore.

"Abel," Caterina's voice was soft and unsure, "I…I love you, you know. You don't have to say it back, but I needed you to know."

The next thing he knew, Abel had pulled Caterina out of her chair and into his lap and was kissing her. He pulled away and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, Caterina. I never told you, but I hoped you knew."

They stayed cuddled together in the chair for most of the rest of the evening. Caterina told him some of the more amusing stories from the five years he had missed. While things like Leon getting mobbed by school children wasn't vital knowledge, it was good to know. He had missed so much in the past five years. Dealing with Cain had been necessary but Abel had missed his life with the AX. His fellow agents were as much family to him as Seth was, and he had missed their companionship and antics.

It grew later, and Abel knew that they both needed to be getting to bed. Besides, Caterina kept trying not to yawn, and she needed her rest to deal with the bridesmaids tomorrow. With a sigh, he disentangled himself from Caterina and rose to his feet.

"As much as I hate to say it, you need sleep and so do I." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked with him to the door. Caterina bit her lip and hesitated. "Would it be all right if we kept this between just the two of us for now? Things are just so crazy with the wedding that I don't want to add another thing for people to latch onto."

And she probably didn't want to deal with her brother's reactions just yet. Abel smiled at that thought. He doubted Alessandro would have any objections, but Francisco did consider himself the patriarch of the family, and he could do with out the standard big brother reactions to a sister getting romantically involved right now as well.

"That's fine. I don't mind having this just ourselves for a while." Abel smiled. "Good night, Caterina."

"Good night."

Abel sought his bed with a smile. The future was looking rather bright, providing everyone survived the wedding.


	9. In Which There Is a Stag Party, a Hen Party, and Several Hangovers

**In Which There Is a Stag Party, a Hen Party, and Several Hangovers**

Abel bit back a laugh as Leon began yet another story. He wasn't sure why he had been included in the bachelor party, but he wasn't going to complain. As it was, the party seemed to be doing wonders for the groomsmen getting along. The tensions that had existed among the various races were disappearing under the weight of alcohol and story of past exploits. Leon had undertaken most of the planning for the party, and Abel had to say he had done a good job.

 _The Green Dragon_ was a cozy little pub on the outskirts of Londinium. It had a homey feel that set people at ease. There had been no strippers or ladies of negotiable virtue which was really just as well. It was simply food, drinks, games, and lots of stories. The only thing that worried Able was the amount of drinking games and alcohol being consumed. The next morning was not going to be pleasant. It was good thing that the bachelor had been scheduled several days before the wedding. That should give everyone time to recover.

Still, Abel was having fun, and it looked like Ion was pretty relaxed. That was a good thing. There had been a few more incidents which he and Caterina had to interfere in to keep the groom calm. For the most part though, Ion had done pretty well. However, there had been issues with the groomsmen. And it didn't help that best man didn't feel up to the task of managing them. Add to that the tensions that still existed between the humans and Methuselah, and it made for some very uncomfortable situations. Abel had found the best thing to do was try to find common ground between the groups and to keep them from forming their own little clichés.

Tonight was going quite well. Most men could find something in common when it came to drinking.

"Hey, Abel. Tell them about the time you and Hugue had to dress in drag to escape that mob of angry fathers."

He groaned. "Do I have to?"

Ion laughed. "It can't be worse than when we had to flee those matchmaking mothers in Rize."

Abel sighed, but he knew he wasn't going to get out of this. "All right."

Another round of drinks was ordered, and Abel recounted the story. It really hadn't been there fault. The village in question had about twice as many young women as men, and most of the women were of marriageable age. It would have been an understatement to say that competition for a husband was fierce, and when two handsome, eligible men had walked into town, it had been a recipe for disaster.

By the time he was done with his story, they were on third round of drinks. Someone suggested a drinking game, and before he knew it, Abel found himself taking shots every time anyone said the words wedding or groom. Things got progressively sillier. Soon Ion and the groomsmen from the Empire were teaching them all popular drinking songs from the Empire. Once they started singing, they couldn't seem to stop. One of the Albion groomsmen starting teaching them all drinking songs from that island, and then Leon jumped in.

Abel hoped the bar was getting well paid for this. He wasn't drunk yet, but then it took a lot to get him drunk. However, the rest of the group was clearly in various stages of intoxication. At least most of them appeared to be rather happy drunks. They did not need a drunken brawl right now. Thankfully, everyone appeared to be getting along. The party continued, and the drinks kept flowing. It was well past midnight when they were finally kicked out of the pub.

The group weaved its way back to the palace where they were all staying. It took them awhile. Not everyone was very steady on their feet, and directions were difficult at times. People also were prone to wandering off to serenade lampposts or confess love to post office boxes. It was a relief when the palace gates finally came into sight. Abel managed to get everyone inside and put to bed with some help from the guards. He collapsed into his own bed feeling exhausted. Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting.

* * *

Caterina hid a smile as Seth began her fortune teller routine. The empress of the New Human Empire had been thrilled at the idea of playing the fortune teller for the hen party. Caterina had decided that what everyone really need was a chance to just be silly and girly. So she and Seth had set up a fortune telling party. Seth would act as their fortune teller and do Tarot card reading, and there were plenty of comfort foods like chocolate and ice cream. Caterina had commandeered a large room in the palace for the event, and under Seth's direction it had been turned into something that was a cross between spa and a bordello. It was an interesting effect.

Right now everyone was pretty relaxed. They were taking turns getting their fortunes told, and the girls seemed to be having a good time. Esther was curled up in the seat of honor, a large bean bag chair, and watching with amusement. She was the only one besides Caterina who actually knew who Seth was. Currently, one of the bridesmaids from Albion was up. Elena was one of the human bridesmaids, and she had been on of the remarkably helpful ones. She sat crossed legged in front of Seth as Seth explained what the various cards she had picked meant.

"The first card represents you right now. It's Strength reversed which indicates you lack confidence in yourself," Seth explained. "The second card is the kind of love you need. The Four of Rods symbolizes a partnership that compliments and benefits you. You chose the Queen of Cups as your third card. This means you must express your emotions in order to find love. The fourth card is what you must give to your love. The Two of Swords shows that you must provide them with balance and stability. The fifth card talks about what you will take from your love. The King of Swords indicates that he is analytical and tactical in thoughts and actions. The last card shows where you will find love. You chose the Five of Pentacles meaning that you've already found your love and just need to open your eyes to it. All together this reading suggests that you have found someone who will be a true partner to you, and you simply need to let go of your fears and take the chance."

Caterina smirked to herself. Seth had probably stacked the deck. The 'fortune telling' was little more than observations about how Elena acted, especially with one of the Methuselah groomsmen. Caterina wouldn't be a bit surprised if something happened between them during the wedding reception. Seth was good at this though. She had dispensed quite a bit of good advice so far this evening all under the guise of 'fortune telling'. And everyone seemed pretty relaxed and happy. Caterina was willing to call the hen party a success.

Seth beckoned to her next victim. Most of the ladies had already gone. Esther had been the first to since she was the bride. Sister Integra took her seat across from Seth as Seth began to shuffle the deck of cards. She had Integra cut the deck and then began to have her choose cards.

"Very good. Let's take look at what you've chosen." Seth began flipping over the cards. "The first card is the new moon, where you are beginning. You chose the Queen of Swords. That indicates you are moving on from a position of grief and sorrow, some sort of loss. The next card is the waxing moon, what you are starting to understand and get feedback on. You chose Death. Which isn't literal, by the way. It actually means that you are in a period of change and transition. The third card is the full moon or what is currently at its peak. As you chose Judgment, it suggests that your soul searching will lead to a new beginning for you. The harvest moon is the fourth card, representing what you are receiving right now. The card you chose is the Two of Swords which indicates balance. The following card is the waning moon or what you are letting go of. It is the Eight of Swords. This shows that you are no longer ignoring a difficult situation. The next card is the dark moon, what is resting and what is to come. The Four of Rods was your choice which indicates there is harmony and a partnership in your future. The final card is what is at the heart of all this. You chose the lovers. That card suggests love, friendship, and partnership. Taken all together, I would say this means that despite what you have been through recently, you should trust your instincts and go for the relationship you are considering. It is the partnership you are searching for."

This time Caterina had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. Sister Integra had transferred to the AX from the Inquisitorial Squad due to philosophical differences. She had also struck up an adversarial but friendly relationship with Vlad, one of the groomsmen from the Empire. The two had great chemistry together, but it had been clear Integra was a little unsure of whether to let herself get any further into a relationship with a Methuselah. Caterina thought the two made a good pair and that their relationship would probably help the diplomatic process along.

"Lady Caterina, I believe you're next."

Caterina did a double take. Seth was grinning. There was no way she was going to do this. Unfortunately, Caterina quickly found that she didn't have a choice. Between Esther and Asthe, she didn't have a chance. With a sigh, Caterina took the seat across from Seth and began to choose cards. She was never going to live this down.

* * *

Setting a pitcher of water on the table, Abel tried to muster a sympathetic expression. Not everyone had survived the night without consequences. At least half the groomsmen had hangovers, and that included the groom. Abel was doing his best to make sure everyone was surviving the morning after. So far, it was going all right, and thankfully, there were large stocks of aspirin and toast around, and no one was suffering too badly.

He hoped that Caterina's hen party had gone as well as the bachelor party. From the sounds of things, at least the ladies wouldn't have to worry about hangovers as well. Abel heard the sounds of someone throwing up and sighed. At least they had three more days before the wedding.


	10. In Which There Is a Rehearsal and a Dinner

**In Which There Is a Rehearsal and a Dinner**

Caterina bit her lip. This was not going to be an easy night. Hopefully, there would not be any major diplomatic incidents, but with this crew, you never knew. Caterina took a deep breath and waded into the fray. They needed to get everyone through the rehearsal alive and in one piece. Truthfully, Caterina was more concerned about that than getting through the wedding tomorrow. Time to get to work.

Rounding up all the bridesmaids was a lot of work. It was like herding cats. Not to mention she also had to collect the flower girls, ring bearers, and the pages. Caterina wanted to get through the service as quickly as possible. Once they were done with the rehearsal, then everyone could relax until they got to the actual service. Once she got everyone together, Caterina had the pleasant task of getting everyone organized for the procession. Esther would be last, of course, escorted by Abel. First would be the flower girls followed by the ring bearers with the rings and then the ones with the crowns. The bridesmaids would follow them, and it would be her turn, and finally Esther's. But first she had to get everyone lined up and partnered with their escort.

That alone nearly took twenty minutes. Thankfully, most of the decisions about the order of the bridesmaids and escorts had already been decided. It was just a matter of getting people to the right places and to pay attention. It took two attempts before they actually all made it down the aisle. Thankfully, they didn't have to go through the full content of the service. They just went through abbreviated versions of the music and readings to give everyone of an idea of how things will go.

And even that took longer than it should have. There was a fuss over who needed to stand where and what the signals for movement were. The recessional turned out to be incredibly tricky. Part of that was they didn't get to simply leave in reverse order that they had arrived in. Once they got all that figured out, Mirka made them run through the procession and recession three more times just to make sure everyone knew what they were doing. The bridesmaids got grumpier with each repetition, and Caterina couldn't blame them. Even she was sick of this.

It was an unmitigated relief when they were finally released to go to dinner. Everyone was starving, and people had already been grumpy because of it. Caterina decided she was better off waiting till everyone else had served themselves from the buffet before attempting to get her own food. She would rather not be trampled to death. It was an informal dinner thankfully. Caterina didn't that anyone here was really up to a formal event after the grueling rehearsal. Once she managed to get some food, she did her best to find a seat out of the way. She just wasn't up to dealing with a complex discussion right now.

Abel ended up joining her at her table. He offered her a warm smile.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted, but the nights not over yet." She sighed. "We have to be up early tomorrow, and everyone will need their rest, including Esther."

"It's almost over," he offered.

"True."

Abel squeezed her hand. "You'll survive. Besides, you promised me a dance at the reception."

She held onto his hand as they watched Esther and Ion sitting together, and she couldn't help but think it was all worth it.


	11. In Which There Are Nerves, Panic Attacks, and Minor Emergencies

**In Which There Are Nerves, Panic Attacks, and Minor Emergencies**

Abel was seriously considering slipping Ion a sedative. The poor boy was wearing himself out, and the wedding was still hours away. He wasn't nervous about getting married thankfully. No the problem wasn't cold feet but all of the hoopla that went with the wedding ceremony. Unfortunately, when you married a public figure like the Queen of Albion, it was something you had to deal with. Ion would just have to survive. It wouldn't be too much longer now.

At least the groomsmen didn't really have much to worry about when getting ready. Abel knew that Caterina most likely had her hands full with getting all of her crew dressed, coifed, and made up. He hoped she had some help with that. And Abel didn't really want to think about what it was going to take to get Esther ready. He was very grateful that Mirka was in charge of that.

One of the bridesmaids popped her head into the room where the groomsmen where assembling.

"Father Nightroad, Lady Caterina needs your help. Could you please come?"

Abel smiled at her. "Of course. Just give me a moment."

He took the time to let people know where he was going and suggest they start a card game to keep Ion occupied. The he followed the bridesmaid as she led the way to the rooms where the ladies were getting ready. Inside Abel found a flurry of activity. It looked very much like chaos, but he was willing to bet there was some sort of organization to it. He caught Caterina's eye from across the room and made his way over to her. Abel couldn't help admiring the way she looked. Her gown was the palest blush of pink, and her long hair cascaded down her back in a controlled tumble.

She offered him a relieved smile. "Oh good. Come with me."

Abel found himself yanked into an adjoining room.

"Esther's having a panic attack. Could you calm her down? I think all the fussing got to her."

The next thing he knew, Abel found himself thrust into a room with a hysterical bride. He sighed. The ceremony wouldn't be soon enough.

* * *

Caterina let out a sigh. She realized that she had pretty much thrown Abel to the wolves there, but she hadn't been doing Esther any good, and Abel and the young queen had a strong bond. Hopefully, he could help her. With that taken care of, Caterina made her rounds checking that everything else was going smoothly. All of the bridesmaids were dressed, and by now, most of them would have their hair done. The pages, ring bearers, and flower girls were all dressed and safely under the watch of two nuns who were not a part of the ceremony. Things were looking pretty good.

"Lady Caterina!"

She bit back a sigh. She shouldn't have tempted fate. "Yes?"

"There's a problem."

That was not what Caterina wanted to hear. She racked her brain for this particular bridesmaid's name.

"What exactly is wrong, Seras?" Hopefully, it wasn't all that important in the grand scheme of things.

The blond Methuselah wrung her hands. "We can't find the bouquets. Not any or them. Or the flower petals for the flower girls' baskets. No one I've checked with knows where they are or if they got delivered."

This was not good. Caterina began planning. "Have you checked with the Duchess of Moldova to see who was supposed to sign for the flowers?"

Seras shook her head. Caterina let out a sigh.

"All right. Ask the Duchess' page for the master schedule and find out who was supposed to sign for the flowers. I'll check with the staff and see if we can track down the flowers that way."

Unfortunately, Caterina's tack did not produce much in the way of results. When she then checked in with Seras, the young woman had found the name but not the person. And they were an hour out from the ceremony. It was time to pull out the big guns. Caterina turned Seras and the project over to Sister Kate while she began getting everyone else ready. It was nearly twenty minutes later when Caterina was beginning to marshal the troops to get ready when Sister Kate returned with news that flowers were found and everything was set. Caterina breathed a sigh of relief. They only had thirty-five more minutes before the ceremony finally started.


	12. In Which There Finally Is a Wedding

**In Which There Finally Is a Wedding**

The music began, and Abel smiled at the young woman on his arm. Esther looked radiant. He had managed to get her calmed down, and now you would never be able to tell she had been upset. Even with her veil in place, you could see how happy she was. Caterina fidgeted in front of him. The processional had just started, but it would be at least a full two minutes before they would actually start moving. Abel knew that Caterina was impatient to get this over with. He couldn't really blame her. Until the reception was over and Esther and Ion were safely off on their honeymoon, Caterina was on duty. Abel's job was over once he turned the bride over to Ion.

They made their way down the aisle slowly and in time with the majestic music. Esther's eyes were fixed on the spot where Ion stood waiting for her. As they reached him, Abel gently transferred her hand into her beloved's and took the seat that had been reserved for him. Alessandro began the service, and Abel found himself tuning out most of the words. They were the same ones that you heard at almost every wedding. Instead, he focused on the people in the church. Abel didn't think any one was going to cause any trouble, not after all the security measures that had been taken, but it never hurt to be prepared. Besides, when the line came about "if anyone objects to this match", he wanted to be able to deal with them.

But there weren't any problems. Abel let out a sigh of relief as Alessandro pronounced Ion and Esther husband and wife. There were cheers when they kissed. Then the ceremony moved along to Ion's crowning as prince consort. And then among cheers and shouts, it was all over with. Ion and Esther recessed down the aisle, hand in hand and with eyes only for one another. Abel's attention turned to the woman that followed next behind them. He smiled as Caterina made her way down the aisle. He would have to make sure he got a dance with her later.


	13. In Which There Are Several Speeches, Dancing, Cake, and Embarrassment

**In Which There Are Several Speeches, Dancing, Cake, and Embarrassment**

Caterina's feet hurt, and she hoped that the speeches would take a while. The longer she was stuck at the head table, the longer she could leave her shoes off. The high heels Esther had picked to go with the dresses were very pretty, but after a half hour, they started to kill your feet. Thankfully, there would be a number of speeches, and that would hopefully give her feet time to recover before the dancing began. Still, she had survived the wedding ceremony, and that was the important thing. While Caterina wanted to dance some tonight, she doubted she would be in high demand as a dance partner.

She didn't really mind that. She had enough on her plate as it was. As maid of honor, she was responsible for making sure Esther got through the reception and had a chance to eat and rest. Caterina was also responsible for keeping track of the wedding presents and making sure they arrived at the couple's home. Of course, she had actually delegated that task to three of the bridesmaids. She couldn't be everywhere at once after all.

Listening to the speeches with only one ear, Caterina kept a careful eye on Esther. She wanted to make sure the bride was getting a chance to eat. The reception was probably going to go all night, and as the center of attention, Esther wouldn't always have a chance to take a break and eat when she needed to. Thankfully, she wasn't expected to do anything during the speeches, and Caterina had made sure the waiters knew to keep the both the bride and the groom's plates full. She had also made sure their glasses would be filled with water right now. There would be plenty of Champaign later, but they needed to be clear headed enough to get through the cutting of the cake and the bouquet and garter toss. Not to mention their first dance.

As the speeches wound to a close, the musicians began setting up, and Caterina rose from her seat to help Esther get ready for her first dance. Thankfully, the train on her dress was not overly long, and without the veil on, it was quite manageable. Ion escorted his wife out onto the dance floor, and the band stuck up a sweet, slow waltz for the two of them. They made a beautiful picture together, and Caterina hoped that the photographer was getting pictures of this. Once their dance had finished, the floor was opened up to whoever wanted to dance, and as one of the bridal party, Caterina was obligated to help get things started. She expected she'd probably end up dancing with the best man to start off with.

However, Abel claimed her hand before any one else could, and it wasn't long before Caterina found herself whirling around to a fast waltz. After dancing with Abel, Caterina then found herself taking a turn with all her male AX agents as well as many of the Vatican officials who were there, including both her brothers. When she finally can beg off dancing, Caterina helped herself to some punch and finger food to tide her over until the cake. Abel soon joined her at the table, and they watched the dancers together. A scene caught her eye, and Caterina tugged on Abel's sleeve to call it to his attention.

Francisco was dancing with Asthe, and they looked moments from either killing each other or making out with one another. Abel shared a look with her, and they both burst into laughter. Asthe would shake Francesco up, that was for sure. It would be good for him. Caterina enjoyed the lull in her duties, and Abel made for pleasant company. Before too long they were joined by a few other foot weary members of the bridal party. Conversation soon started, and the time passed quickly, and it was time for the cutting of the cake.

Caterina hovered nearby with a towel as Esther and Ion cut the first piece of cake together and feed it to one another. Once that was done the servers stepped forward to finish cutting and serving the cake while Caterina helped the newlyweds clean their faces off. Then it came time for the events Caterina was really dreading: the bouquet toss and the garter toss. Somehow, she got yanked into the group of single women amassing in front of the steps that led down into the hall that was hosting the reception. Esther stood at the top of the steps, her back turned to the gathered group, and hefted the bouquet over her shoulder.

It nearly hit Caterina in the face before tumbling into her hands. She stared at the roses and lilies in shock. This was not happening. Someone led her over to a chair to wait as Ion slipped Esther's garter off with a blush. Then it was his turn to throw the thing out into the crowd, this time one of single men. She couldn't watch. There were cheers and whoops as someone caught it. The next thing she knew, Abel was kneeling in front of her with a sheepish grin, holding out the garter. With a sigh and what she knew was a very strong blush, Caterina extended her leg for him to slip it up. There were whoops and catcalls as he did so, and she kept her eyes fixed on the top of his head.

Finally the ordeal was over, and Abel helped her out of her seat and led her onto the dance floor for the traditional dance afterwards. The song was something mellow and romantic. Caterina leaned into Abel and closed her eyes, making a mental note to destroy all the pictures of the past five minutes, including the negatives.


	14. In Which the Happy Couple Finally Escapes to Their Honeymoon

**In Which the Happy Couple Finally Escapes to Their Honeymoon**

Esther let out a weary sigh. It had been a very long day, and her feet really hurt. She was ready to get out of the public eye. Honestly, she didn't know how long the reception had been going on now. She was just tired. Esther leaned against Ion's shoulder, content to just watch the people still dancing. Someone cleared their throat behind them, and Esther turned to see Lady Caterina. She offered them both a warm smile.

"Are you two ready to make your escape?"

Ion blinked. "You mean we can go?"

Caterina nodded. "Everything is arranged. A car is waiting to take you to you're flight. All of the information you need for your reservations is waiting on in the car, and I have changes of clothes for you both. All you have to do is duck out and change. There are rooms down the hall and to the right. The clothes are waiting there."

Esther wanted to bless the woman for her forethought. Then she frowned. She had thought they were spending the honeymoon here in Albion. When had the plans changed? Caterina must have seen something in her face for she smiled.

"We changed the arrangements once we realized how many people knew about those plans. You two deserved to have a honeymoon without being hassled."

Esther allowed the older woman to shepherd them off to the rooms prepared. Inside hers, the bride found a simple dress and a hanger and dress bag for her gown. There were even comfortable shoes. It didn't take her long to change. Esther also found a purse packed with all the necessities and containing a note from her bridesmaids. She slipped out of the room to find Ion waiting for her. He held out a hand to her, and she shyly took it. They were starting their life together. He pulled her in for a kiss.

Hand in hand they made their way out to the waiting car. The newlyweds slipped inside and off to their future.


	15. In Which a Shivaree Is Attempted

**In Which a Shivaree Is Attempted**

Caterina was waiting. She knew the men under her command well enough to know what they had planned. They were going to get a surprise. She was not about to let them ruin Esther and Ion's wedding night. The newlyweds were safely off to a resort far from the influence of the groomsmen, but Caterina was not about to let the boys get away without learning a lesson. And that was why she was camped out in what had been the honeymoon suite with a number of the older bridesmaids.

Both Asthe and Colonel Spencer had been more than willing to help her out with this. Vanessa Walsh and Sister Kate had also volunteered. All that was left now was to wait. It wouldn't be too long for the boys to arrive. A shivaree had been clearly in the works, and none of the ladies were going to let them get away with it. It was one of those stupid traditions they could do without.

The noises below the balcony started, and the ladies prepared their buckets. As the noise increased, Caterina peered over the edge of the balcony. She could make out a group of about seven or eight men. It looked like most of the older men involved. Caterina smirked when she realized that neither Hugue nor Abel was participating. At least some of her people had sense. They were banging pots and pans, and she could see a couple of baby dolls in a few of their hands. Caterina glanced at Asthe as the catcalls and whoops got much louder. In unison the two women rose from their crouches and upended their buckets over the side of the balcony. Right onto the men below. Their buckets were barely empty when Colonel Spencer and Vanessa Walsh dumped their buckets over the side. They contained glitter. With the men already soaked with the water, the glitter would stick to them quite well. Sister Kate emptied the last bucket over them. This one full of a nice sticky solution that would solidify pretty quickly.

The five ladies peered down at their handiwork. Caterina nodded. Not bad. She leaned over the railing.

"They're not here." She called down casually. "We figured that Ion and Esther deserved an uninterrupted wedding night. They're safely away."

There was sputtering below. Caterina kept her face properly calm. It wouldn't do for them to see how much she was enjoying this. After all, she was a serious and sober professional. Asthe stuck her tongue out at them.

"Serves you right. What does this do other than embarrass the happy couple?"

Colonel Spencer nodded. "So we decided you all needed a proper send off. Have a nice evening."

The women headed back inside the hotel, and Caterina finally let her smile show. They hadn't done that badly, and the fact that there had been women from all three powers involved was encouraging. Maybe the diplomatic efforts didn't have as far to go as people thought.


	16. In Which There Is an Elopement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about a year and a half after the wedding.

**In Which There Is an Elopement**

Esther let out a sigh as she settled into her chair. Being pregnant was a pain. If she wasn't having morning sickness, then her feet were swollen and her back hurt. She couldn't wait for this baby to be born. She had two more months left, but then it would all be over with, and she would have a daughter or a son. She and Ion had decided to wait to find out which. Thankfully, she was done with all of her public duties for the day. All that was left for the young queen to do was go through her mail and other various pieces of paperwork.

Her private desk had a very comfortable chair though, and the tasks were really no hardship. Esther started with the paperwork, and she was hardly halfway through it when her husband entered their suite. Ion leaned across the desk to give her a warm kiss.

"Long day, love?"

Esther nodded. "You're son keeps kicking me in the bladder."

"Our daughter is just naturally active. She takes after her mother." Ion replied with a teasing smile. "Would you like a backrub?"

"That sounds lovely."

Ion moved around behind her chair and set to work on the knots in her back. Esther let out a little sigh as the pain began to ease and began to open her mail. Most of it was routine things, but a small envelope at the bottom of the pile caught her eye. Esther carefully opened it, finding a note card inside with a beautiful lakefront villa on the cover. She flipped open the card only to have a photograph fall out. Ion reached around her to pick it up.

"What on earth?"

Esther heard him ask before she started reading the note. The delicate script inside was vaguely familiar. It read:

_Dear Friends,_

_I know this may come as a surprise to some of you, and we truly do not mean to offend in our actions. However, neither Abel nor I felt willing to wait any longer than necessary, and a formal event didn't appeal to us. As of the first of May, Abel and I are married. We are currently honeymooning in the Lake District in Italy, and we will be in Rome the first of June to start celebrating with our friends and family._

_With much love,_

_Caterina Sforza Nightroad_

"They got married."

Ion peered over her shoulder to read the note. "It would explain the picture. I hadn't realized they were that close."

He handed her the photo graphic. Lady Caterina stood on the steps of a beautiful villa dressed in a simple cream colored gown. Abel stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. They both looked incredibly happy. Esther smiled. She had some suspicions about those two since the wedding preparations, and this had simply confirmed them. Of course, she had also had the benefit of seeing those two interact together. She wasn't sure that Ion had ever gotten that opportunity. When he had met with Lady Caterina, things had been rather dire, and Abel had not been present.

"They were slated to be the next ones married, remember? After all, they caught the bouquet and the garter at our wedding."

Ion smiled at mention of that event and moved so he could kiss her again. Esther kissed him back quite happily. They were happy together, and if Caterina and Abel felt the same about each other, then their marriage was the way things should be. After all, stories ended with happily ever after.


End file.
